


Regretful Ending

by Settiai



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Podfic Available, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but the dreams of a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regretful Ending

"Do you actually believe that Narnia was something we made up?"

Susan blinked in surprise at Peter's soft-spoken question, and she turned toward him with a puzzled expression on her face. He was standing in front of her window, staring out at the snowflakes that were falling gently toward the ground.

"Why on earth would you ask that?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

Peter gave her a bittersweet smile before turning his attention back toward the snow falling outside. "I just don't see how you could possibly forget," he said quietly.

Susan shook her head as she pulled herself out of her chair and made her way to where he was standing. "And I can't comprehend why you still encourage Lucy and Edmund to believe in those stories," she said, peering out at the snow herself. "We're almost adults, Peter. If you don't begin acting your age soon, people are going to talk."

"If only our old friends in Narnia could see you now," he said, pointedly ignoring her words. "Queen Susan the Gentle, more interested in what others think of her than what she knows is the truth."

She let out a tired sigh. "We're not going to have this argument again, are we?"

Peter stared at her for a moment before gesturing toward the window. "Can you not see them out there?" he asked quietly. "They want us to remember them. It isn't fair to them for us not to remember."

"All I see is snow, Peter," Susan said, a little more sharply than she had intended. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Even as she spoke, Susan couldn't help but glance out at the falling snow once last time. Then, for just an instant, she felt her breath catch in her chest. Familiar faces seemed to float in the snowflakes, and she let out a weak gasp when she saw the shape of a lion letting out a silent roar.

"Susan?" Peter asked from behind her, a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm fine," she said hurriedly, turning her head around to give him a weak smile. "I was just thinking."

He raised an eyebrow. "About what?" he asked, a suspicious look on his face.

For just a moment, she let memories rush over her. The never-ending winter, the warmth of spring, the freedom of summer, the beauty of autumn... years and years passing by as four children grew up without every truly learning the pain and heartache of adulthood. A beautiful reality that was more than any of them had deserved.

Nothing but the dreams of a child.

Susan gave him a bittersweet smile. "Nothing important," she answered softly, ignoring the sharp stab of regret in her heart. "It's nothing important."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Regretful Ending [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395640) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
